How To Lose Your Lover
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Maddison Lexzie Addex MerDer There is nothing worse than realizing you are with the wrong person. How do you get rid of them? And how do you know who the right one is? Addison is about to find that out. First of Fight Club Series
1. Prologue

-1**Prologue**

_There is this old saying that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Whoever coined that phrase was one smart woman, 'cause, let's face it, no man is smart enough to come up with such a brilliant concept. Oh, they might try. Thinking they are all that. Thinking they have the upper hand. They don't. Usually, they're just in the dark, wandering around, scratching. They don't have a clue. It's up to us women to guide them. To show them what it is they want..._

The day was gray. Which was fine. It suited her mood perfectly. Realistically, there was no reason for her sour disposition. She was Meredith freaking Grey. The protégée daughter of one Ellis Grey. The star intern of Seattle Grace. The beloved girlfriend of a world class Neurosurgeon. Her life was peachy keen. In concept.

Too bad for reality.

Sighing, she tucks a lock of light brown hair behind her ear. It refused to cooperate. Immediately slipping back across her cheek. Wasn't that just great. Even her hair refused to behave. It seemed as though everything she touched turned to uncooperative. Every last one of her patients had been stubborn. Two had even asked for AMA forms. A third had told her she was incompetent. Derek was the real problem, though. Derek and his lack of commitment.

"I don't get it. The man was married for eleven years. He knows how to commit. That takes commitment. He knows how to...he just refuses," she grumbles as she tucks her legs up under her.

"Maybe that's the problem. He's tired of commitment."

Looking up, she notices Cristina leaning against the beat up old vending machine. Smug, superior Cristina. Now, she had a perfect life. The rich kid who had it all. Brains. Beauty. A loving boyfriend.

"Well. He better get untired. I'm going to be thirty-one, Cristina. Thirty-one. Do you know what other thirty-one year old women have?" She doesn't bother to wait for a response. She didn't need one. She had the answer. "A mini-van and two car seats. That is what other thirty-one year old women have."

"You don't want a mini-van or car seats. You just think you do. Besides, most thirty-one year old women haven't spent the last eight years of their life busting their ass in med school." Cristina drops next to her on the gurney. They were back to the creepy old hallways. Which suited her just fine. Their quiet old man had finally gone into the white light. It was too soon to replace him. They would, though. Eventually.

"Who wants two car seats and mini-van?"

Izzie walks toward, them, nibbling on a bag of chips. Pseudo healthy ones, of course. She had to give the pretense of caring about her body. The bag crinkles as she digs another Sun Chip out. There would come a time when she would have to give the pretense up, actually make an effort to be healthy. That time wasn't now, though. For now, she would pretend to care about what she ate. "Seriously? Whose lusting after the American Dream?"

Pointing a finger toward Meredith, Cristina coughs. "That would Dr. Grey here. She seems to think that along with turning thirty-one she needs to become a Desperate Housewife wannabe."

"That isn't true." Meredith elbows her. Leave it to Cristina to make her feel worse.

"Right, cause Meredith is such a Bree Vandacamp." Izzie laughs at her own little joke as she drops into a nearby wheelchair. The back hallways were a law suit waiting to happen. If a visitor was stupid enough, lost enough, to wander back there. Littered with unused medical equipment, one would think the place had no storage.

"No, that would be you."

She tosses a chip at Cristina, then curses. It had been her last chip. Dammit. Balling up the bag, she throws it. "Whatever, Edie."

"Now that would be Meredith." Another elbow to her side. She frowns, rubbing the tender spot. "You really have got to quit doing that. I'm going to have a bruise."

:"Oh, wah. Suck it up. Besides, you had it coming. Calling me Edie." Dusting a few chip crumbs from the scrubs, she lets out a forlorn sigh. "I want kids. I want a picket fence."

"I think she's serious," Izzie wrinkles her brow, frowning. Meredith Grey wanted the American Dream. Biting her lip, she ponders on it for a moment. In a way, it made sense. Meredith wanted what she had never had growing up. Come to think of it, she wanted it.

"What does Derek want?"

"A good time," the words were snippy. Clearly a sore subject.

"Oh. Well, I guess...maybe in time..."

Right. In time Derek would realize he wanted the American Dream. Right. That was what all mean eventually realized. Not!

"Derek isn't a kid person."

Enter the wicked witch of the East. Dressed to the nines in Prada. Of course. Not a single lock of her red hair out of place. They hated her for that alone.

"He likes them, don't get me wrong. And, he does wonders with other people's kids. He just isn't a kid person. I tried the first seven years of our marriage to get him to agree to at least one child. His response was the same every time."

"And that would be?" Cristina would ask. Izzie and Meredith were too busy giving each other 'What is she doing here?' looks.

" 'A man is only good at one thing. I've found my one thing.' " She got how that sounded. It was incredibly stupid. There was no logic to it what so ever.

"Okay, that is just...stupid," Izzie shakes her head.

"That makes no sense. Maybe he just didn't want kids with you." They all stared at her. Cristina who couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Oh, come on, you were all thinking it."

Addison laughs. "It's fine. Really. I thought it myself. For a long time. He's serious, though. So, if you are going to get him to agree, you will have to work extra hard. Pull out the big guns."

"Big guns? I don't have big guns...My guns are average at best," she groans, pushing her hair off her face. Thirty-one. Single. With no children. She didn't care about the wedding ring. Marriage ruined perfectly good relationships. She just wanted kids. Sweet smelling babies with her nose and Derek's smile. That wasn't too much to ask for. "I just want a baby. One baby. I would be happy with just one baby."

Izzie sighs. Babies were nice. She wasn't sure she ever wanted any, though. Ever since Hannah, she had wondered about that. If she could handle the guilt that came with having a baby. Marriage, though. That was another story. She wanted that damn white dress. She blamed Denny. It was his fault. He had put the idea in her head. "You know what I want? To get married. To get married to a man who loves me." Alex face flashes before her. She frowns. Alex didn't love her. Did he? No. He was with Addison.

Cristina shakes her head. It was disturbing. These two saps held scalpels every day. "As long as we're talking about wants, I just want Burke's mother to shut up. The woman is about to drive me over the edge. She is constantly picking me apart."

Addison chews her lip. "This goes no further than here. We all clear on that?" They nod. "Remember, I'm an attending, this gets out...and...I'll make sure the rest of your internship is pure hell." Taking a deep breath, she lets it out. "I have got to get rid of Alex. He is driving me nuts. We have nothing to talk about. Nothing. And. To make matters worse...I can't take him in public. At least not the public I want. Wrestling. Beer. Football. I can't take it anymore! I can't! He has got to go. I just...I don't know how to break up with him. I mean, I'm his teacher. He looks up to me..." They snorted. She scowls. "Fine. Maybe he doesn't look up to me. It doesn't matter. He has to go. I have to break up with him. Nicely."

"What's this? Some sort of secret girly club?" Callie smiles from the corner next to the vending machine.

Cristina laughs. "Fight Club. Meredith wants babies. Izzie wants to be Mrs. Addison wants rid of Alex."

Callie shrugs, making a face. "Nice. I have marriage. And the baby. Clearly, I have the baby." She pats her rounded stomach, a smile on her face.

"Clearly," Cristina rolls her eyes.

"Ignore her. She's having mother in law issues," Addison crosses her arms, a slight smile on her face.

"So, ladies, how are you going to do it?" The question was logical. Callie had been around these women enough to know that when they set their minds to something, they did it. They accomplished what it was they wanted.

Meredith frowns. "Do what?"

Callie laughs. "Get what you want of course."

They all frown, looking at each. How were they going to get what they wanted? It was Cristina that found the solution.

"Men always think they know what they want. They don't. My grandmother use to say that women were the neck. They turned the man's head whatever way they wanted. Now, we all know what want. We just have to go for it. Turn their heads. Make them see things our way."

"Um, one problem. I want to get married." Izzie sighs. She sounded dreamy even to herself. It was a lost cause. There had only been two men in her life she was capable of loving. One was dead. The other belonged to Addison. For now. Even if he didn't, Alex wasn't the sort to marry.

"So. You get married." Leave it to Izzie to make things difficult. Cristina rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. Right. To who?"

Addison clears her throat. They look at her. "Alex. You could marry Alex. It would solve both our problems."

"She has a point," Meredith smiles.

Izzie frowns. "Alex isn't the kind of guy to get married."

"I beg to differ. He might not realize it, but he has family man written all over him. Plus, he's weak when it comes to you. Trust me, you try hard enough, you'll be Mrs. Dr. Karev by this time next year."

"Great. Nice. Izzie takes Alex off Addison's hands. Yippee for them. What about me? My clock is ticking. It is going tick tock tick tock tick tock. I need a baby."

Addison smiles. "I think I might be able to help you with that."

So it began. The Seattle Grace Fight Club...


	2. The Plan

-1Chapter One

The Plan

There was something to be said about a bad boy gone good. They were faithful. Devoted. Rather like a puppy. And, like a puppy, they grated on one's nerves after while.

She hadn't been joking around. Alex had to go. The question was how. How did she get rid of him without making the puppy into a guard dog?

Sighing, Addison rubs her temples. This was ridiculous. Letting something so trivial stress her out. It wasn't trivial, though. Alex cared for her. It showed in everything he did. Right down to that disgusting ball cap he had plopped on her head during a baseball game so her nose wouldn't freckle or burn. The gesture had been sweet. The hat, however, had stunk. Sweat. Dirt. God knew how many germs. She tries not to shudder at the memory.

Six months. She had been with him six months. The first two had been amazing. Mostly because of the hot sex. Now that, she would miss. There was something to be said about having a younger man in one's bed. The other four months had slowly escalated from minor annoyance to full blown screaming and banging one's head against the wall. She just couldn't take it anymore. Alex had to go.

"The question is how?"

She glances around to be certain no one had heard her. The last thing she needed was for people to think she had started talking to herself. They talked about her enough the way it was. No need to give them more ammunition.

The answer stepped off the elevator. Golden blond hair bouncing around her shoulders. Tanned skin glowing. Chocolate colored eyes laughing. Dr. Isobel Stevens.

"Dr. Stevens!"

Izzie turns to look at her. A quick glance in both directions, she walks over. "Yes? Did you need me?"

Hell yes, she needed her. She need her for bait. To lure Alex away.

"Yes. Actually, I do. I need you to come with me," she takes a deep breath, then guides Izzie toward an empty conference room. Shutting the door, she leans back against it. Effectively trapping Izzie. "Do you remember what we were talking about? The other day?"

Frowning, Izzie wrinkles her brow. "Yes, but..."

"No buts'. Are you in, or not?"

Damn. There was hesitation in the look Izzie sent her way. She could feel the last of her resolve dwindling away. Izzie was her last hope. If Izzie didn't lure him away, she would be forced to do something drastic. Like sleep with Mark. Again. Effective, but cruel.

"Izzie. Please. You care about Alex. I know you do. Do you really want him to commit to someone who doesn't love him? Who...who can't stand him half the time? Is that what you really want for him?" She sounded so desperate. Sounded? Hell. She was desperate. Desperate for Armani, Gucci, and five star restaurants.

"No." The words were soft. The younger woman was weakening. Good.

"Then take him. I am giving you permission." She would hand him over on a silver platter. Put a nice, shiny red bow on his head. She would hand deliver him. Lock, stock, and stinky baseball cap. "Trust me, I am not what he needs to be happy. I can guarantee that he will be miserable if he stays with me. Derek. Look at Derek. Do you want him to end up like Derek?" No. Wait. Derek was happy. Bad example. "The Derek that first came to Seattle. The Derek that broke Meredith. Is that what you want for Alex? Because...I am telling you...that is what he is going to get. I am this close," she holds her fingers a fraction of an inch apart, "to sleeping with Mark when I know Alex will catch us."

"You're sure?"

Addison wanted to scream her relief. Dance a little jig. "Trust me, I am beyond sure. Now. We need a plan. Getting Alex to cheat isn't going to be easy. He's gotten rather...faithful."

Izzie laughs, shaking her head. "All I need is for you to make things a bit...difficult."

"How? Short of telling him to hit the road, I can't lose the guy. He's like a leech." Rubbing her temples once more, she thinks about last night. He had been clingy. The way a toddler was clingy. He had shown up with pizza and beer. Along with some stupid comedy about football replacements. If there had been a point to the movie, it had been lost on her.

"I don't know...Um...what about trying to change him? Make a big deal about his clothes or something?" It was clear that Izzie had never really tried to get rid of a guy before. That, like Addison, she had just dumped them. No plotting. No scheming. Nothing. Just dumping.

"Good. Good idea." A smile forms on Addison's mouth. Excellent idea. She had a plan forming already. "What are you doing tonight?"

Izzie shrugs. "Nothing. That I know of. Why?"

"Just be at Joe's. Around 8."


	3. Step One: Try and Change Him

-1Chapter Two

Step One: Try to Change Him

It was hideous. Lime green in color. No. Wait. That wasn't true. This particular shade was known as Sherbert. Or so Addison claimed. The collar, Mandarin in design, was starched stiff enough to stand on it's own. Yes, the tag read Gucci, which she seemed to think was supposed to mean something. It didn't. Not to him. An ugly shirt was an ugly shirt. Regardless of what the tag read. There was no way in hell he was wearing it.

"This is a joke right?" Alex fought the pained look that threatened to come across his face.

Addison frowns, her mouth falling into a pout. A full blown, lower lip protruding, arms crossed pout. Since when did Addison pout? "You don't like my present?"

Oh God. She was serious. She actually expected him to wear it. Gulping, Alex looks down at the silky shirt in his hands. He tries to find something appealing about they garment. There was nothing. The more he stared at it, the color so bright it hurt his eyes, the more his first opinion was reaffirmed. The shirt was just ugly, there was no way around it. "I appreciate the thought. It's just…this really isn't my color…you know?"

The smile that stretches across her lips eases the tension that had built in his shoulders. "I was worried about that." Bending slightly, she reaches into the black bag she had pulled the from. His breath sucks in as she withdraws yet another shirt, this one is a horrendous day glo peach color. "This one will really make your skin tone glow. It's called Mandarin Dream."

Nightmare was more like it. If it was at all possible, this second shirt even uglier than the first. Alex let's his breath out in a loud gush. "Do you have something in there that isn't so…you know…bright? Something that doesn't say…I don't know…'Hi, I'm Baskin Robbin's Flavor of the Month?'"

Her dark blue eyes narrow. "These are the new spring colors."

If that was suppose to mean something to him she was just shit out of luck. It meant nothing. Fashion in general didn't mean anything to him. "Fine. Great. They're the new spring colors." A mocking grin lifts the corners of his lips.

"Now you're making fun of me," she accused, tossing the shirt back into the back with a snap of her wrist. The bag dropped to the floor with a loud thunk. Her arms cross over her chest in a defense manner. She stares at him, her face void of emotion.

Perhaps he had been. It hadn't been intentional. More like second nature. "I'm not. Sorry if it came across that way. It's just…you don't really expect me to wear these do you?" Her answer would make little difference. There was no way in hell he was going to wear those shirts. No self respecting man would. If he showed up at Joe's wearing a shirt like that he'd get his ass kicked. Hell, he would kick his own ass.

"Yes, I actually thought would wear them. Improve your sense of fashion. Or rather your lack of it." The words, as well as the tone, were snippy. There was a hostile glint in her eyes.

"What's wrong with my sense of fashion?" Looking down, he tries to find something wrong with the outfit he was currently wearing. The black t-shirt was clean. In fact, it was fairly new. The olive green cargos were a bit old and faded, but they fit nicely. There were no holes, or no worn patches in them. Granted, his military boots were a bit scuffed, but still. They were shoes. Shoes didn't matter.

"You don't have any. It's like you wake up, grab whatever is closest to you, and away you go. Never mind if it is wrinkled." Addison snapped.

Alex crosses his arms. Now she was just picking. He put more thought into what he wore than that. So what if he wasn't some Metro Sexual who glossed his lips and spent his whole check on one shirt. He was never going to be that guy. It just wasn't in him to be. "I'm not going to wear those shirts."

The shirt that had still been clasped in his hand was yanked away. Face twisted in a sour look, she stuffs the shirt into the bag with the other one. "Fine. Don't wear them. I don't care. Go around looking all wrinkled and like some Frat boy relic!"

"Thanks! I will!" His shouted retort was ignored as she stormed off. Her heels made a clicking noise on the tile. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shakes his head. "Crazy woman. Thinking I would actually wear those…Sherbert….Mandarin Dream….she's crazy!"

Addison's face contorts into a grimace as she stuffs the hideous shirts she had just tried to coerce Alex into wearing into a nearby trash can. God, they were atrocious. Not Gucci's finest. She had been certain Alex would take one look at them and run away screaming. Instead, he had played it cool. For a split second she had been terrified he would actually wear one to please her. His true nature had come out though. He had risen to the occasion.

"What are you doing?"

Jumping, Addison raises a hand to her pounding heart. Turning she gives Mark an annoyed look. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"I didn't sneak. If you hadn't been so absorbed in," he glances at the trash can, one eye brow raised, "throwing away Gucci rip offs you would have seen me coming. Why are you throwing Gucci away? Better yet, why do you have them to begin with? No. Wait. Don't tell me. Karev decided to do away with his thrift store apparel and go designer. Am I right?"

The man was frustrating. When she had wanted him to be around, to be a part of her life, he had been gone. Out finding his next conquest no doubt. The legs of every Manhattan female had been open to for him. Now, when she wanted nothing to do with him, he was everywhere. It was almost as though he was intentionally flaunting himself at him. Fine. He could flaunt. She would not be taking the bait. His…bait…no longer appealed to her. "No. Actually, you're not even close."

Moving away from the trash can Addison walks toward the elevator. A quick glance at her watch told her it was 7:45. The interns had been release of their duties ten minutes ago. Which meant they would all be heading home, or to Joe's for a drink. In his current mood Alex would make a bee line for Joe's. He would drink a few beers, complain a bit. The other men would pump him full of girl-friend anger, and then Izzie would show up. Sweet, understanding Izzie, who just happened to be sexy as hell.

"Then why were you…" Mark motions back toward the canister they were walking away from.

"Why does it even matter to you?" Could he not just be the treacherous cad he was and go find some nurse or intern to get naked with? There had to be someone still willing to get all hot and bothered with him. There always was. He was Mark. He inspired dirty, sexual thoughts women wanted to act on.

He shrugs, his trade mark smirky grin playing across his lips. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his crisp black trouser he leans close, his breath whispering upon her neck. He lets out a soft sigh, sending a shiver down her spine. "Because it's you."

She looked hot. It wasn't that she was conceited. She wasn't. After spending the better part of her adult life modeling underwear and having men send her letter saying they liked to whack off to her photograph, well, it made a person think twice about their hotness. Izzie was hot. The clothes she wore were merely props, chosen because they showed off her body. The jeans were snug, low slung to the point of being indecent; the black silky top barely there, held in place by a single string that tied at her neck, then looped down to tie lower on her back as well. The shoe's had been the hardest part. She had decided on the pointy toed boots mainly because they wouldn't make him tower over him, something she knew irritated him about Addison and her stilettos.

"Hey you." Izzie leaned over Alex's shoulder, smiling. Her breasts brush against his arm as she reaches around him for his bottle of beer. She rubs the rim of it across her lips before taking a long swallow. "Why the long face?"

Alex shrugs, not really listening or paying attention. It was clear his mind was someplace else. No doubt on Addison and the shirts she had tried to get him to take. "I'm an ass."

The smile fades from Izzie's lips. He looked down, depressed even. A smidgeon of doubt curls in her stomach. Whatever had occurred between him and Addison was bothering him. She hated seeing him this way. "You're not an ass."

"Yeah I am." Their fingers brush slightly as he takes the beer bottle from her hand. Instead of taking a drink he starts peeling the label.

This wasn't part of the plan. They weren't suppose to make him feel like he was an ass. The plan had been for him to realize he loved Izzie, he wanted to be with Izzie. She lays a hand on his arm. "Alex, you're not an ass. Okay, so maybe you can be. But…not always. Just sometimes." Her face wrinkles up. What the hell was wrong with her? It was like her tongue and mind were not of one accord. "Forget what I just said. Except the part about you not being an ass. You're not an ass."

"Except when I'm being an ass?" He grins over at her. His grin did funny things to her, no matter the time, place, or occasion. She couldn't help but smile back. "She bought me clothes Iz." There was no need to ask who 'she' was. Anymore with Alex 'she' meant Addison. "These god awful shirts. Ugly. Told her I didn't them." He takes a swig of his beer, holding the bottle out to her when he was done. "I wasn't very nice about it."

"Oh, um, well, how ugly?" She takes a sip, setting the bottle on the bar. "Like burn them ugly or back of the closet ugly?" They shouldn't be having this conversation. The conversation should have been about how horrid Addison was for trying to make him wear ugly shirts and how she herself would never do that.

"Hm. Somewhere in between I guess. First instinct was to put a match to 'em, but now I'm thinking I could live with them in the back of the closet." Something in his tone cracked her heart. He sounded so down, even more depressed than when she had first seen him.

"You should tell her you changed your mind," she blurts out, mentally kicking herself. "Tell her you love the shirts and can you please have them back."

"Yeah?" For the first time since she had sat next to him he perked up. "You think that would work?"

She nods, her smile slipping when he bolts off the stool and out the door. So much for Addison's idea that Alex stilled wanted her. The man had chosen ugly shirts over her. Grabbing the beer, she chugs the remainder of it down. She ignores Meredith's invitation to join her and Cristina. Trying not to cry, Izzie storms out of the bar, kicking herself for being the nice girl. Nice girls didn't get the guy.


	4. Fool Proof

-1Chapter Three

Choose Your Weapons Wisely

There was no way around it. Things were going to get ugly. Alex was leaving her with little choice. Correction, Izzie was leaving her with little choice. The other woman had taken the be a good friend thing a little too far; giving him advice on how to smooth things over. If Addison didn't know better she would think Izzie wanted Alex and her to stay a couple. Luckily, she did know better.

Slowing her pace, she grabs Izzie by the arm. She had requested both Stevens and Karev for several reasons. One, she needed to talk to Izzie without it looking odd. Two, it would give her a chance to throw the two together. "You have to stop being his friend," she hisses in Izzie's ear. A few feet in front of them Alex pauses, glancing over his shoulder. She flashes him a tight, if not indulgent smile. He smiles back, then turns his focus back to wheeling their patient to the OR. Nothing like an emergency cesarean section to start the day off.

"I've been his friend for a while now. I can't just stop being his friend. Not without him asking why." The response was made in a low voice, a fake smile on the blonde interns face. The friendship between Alex and Izzie was the one glitch in an otherwise perfect plan. Every time Addison did something to drive Alex off he went to Izzie for advice. Good friend that she was, she gave it. Even Addison couldn't feign anger or disinterest when a man like Alex was cooking dinner, buying flowers, and writing sweet notes.

"Can you at least lay off on the advice? The whole point of this is for you to make him want you over me. Instead, you're trying to fix things!" Addison let out a disgruntled sigh. If this plan with Izzie failed she would have to start cozying up to Mark. As appealing as that notion was, she knew it would break Alex. She wasn't sure she wanted to break him; she just wanted him to go away.

"Fine. No more fixing things. What do you want me to say though? That you're a manipulative bitch and he deserves better?" So close to the truth. She was being manipulative, which made her a bitch. Sort of. Didn't it? And, that being the case, Alex did deserve better. He deserved Izzie, who loved him. Oh maybe the girl didn't realize it yet, but she was in love with him.

"Yes! That is exactly what you tell him!"

Fighting back a rather angry string of curses Izzie bursts into the gallery. After their heated exchange Addison had informed her she wouldn't be needed in the OR after all. It was the attendings way of getting back at her for not being a cooperative ally. Perhaps she wasn't being the ideal ally for Addison's plan. She was being a good friend though; which laid the foundation for a strong relationship. _Of course trust and honesty trump friendship,_ she reminded herself. The whole situation sucked. It sucked the big one. Addison didn't want Alex, didn't love him. Izzie did. She was starting to realize that. This was no longer about finding some guy to get married to, or helping Addison out. She was falling in love with Alex.

"I had to buy tampons," Meredith's sulky voice pulled from her conflicted thoughts. Arms and legs crossed, Meredith sat in the front row. She resembled a surly toddler on the verge of throwing a fit in the grocery store. It wasn't a pretty picture.

"Is there any reason why you wouldn't have?" As soon as she asked the question Izzie remembered. Meredith was trying to get pregnant.

Cristina drops into the seat between Meredith and Izzie, propping her feet on the edge of the glass window that overlooked the operating room. "She poked holes in all the condoms."

"Meredith!" Both Izzie's eyebrows shot up. Little Meredith Grey was getting under handed. Apparrently just asking McDreamy to give her a mcbaby had not gone over very well. Not that she had expected it to. She had, however, underestimated Meredith's desperation. "I'm shocked!"

"Oh please. This from the girl who is scheming to get another woman's man!" Meredith snapped. "Sorry. I'm moody. And I had to buy tampons!"

"Okay, first of al, I'm not stealing him. She's giving him to me. And…second of all, did you stop taking birth control pills?" No matter how she said it, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth, still ate at her conscience. Alex wasn't Addison's property to be given away. When it came right down to it who was to say Alex would even want her when his relationship with Addison ended? With their rocky romantic history there was a good chance Alex would never look at her that way again.

"Crap," Meredith groans.

"I must say, you make a poor deviant Meredith. Really. You do. Stopping the pill is step one." The other two women stared at her. She rolls her eyes. "That's common sense speaking, not personal experience."

"What was with you and Iz?"

The question startled Addison. She pauses from scrubbing her hands, fear creeping in. Her first thoughts were he knew. She didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Then, she realized, he was merely concerned. He had seen his girlfriend and best friend arguing. Concern was normal. "Nothing really. We had a difference of opinion is all."

"Really? That's it? You just had a difference of opinion?" Skepticism dripped from his voice. Even his look was skeptical. Damn it. She did not need him catching on.

She turns away, reaching for a towel to dry her hands on. "Alex, we had a difference of opinion. Nothing more. It happens. It doesn't mean I dislike her or that I'm going to demand that you stop being friends with her."

"It wouldn't matter. You could ask. I would have to tell no. She's my best friend. Nothing's going to ever make me stop being Izzie's friend." There was a warning in his tone. One that brought a smile to her face. Straight from his mouth, the perfect ammunition. He didn't know it yet, but she was going to do just that. She was going to wait for the perfect time and then throw one hellacious fit. One that had her demanding that he choose between Izzie or her. She already knew he would choose Izzie. He had just as much said so. It was perfection. It was fool proof.


	5. Make Him Choose

-1Chapter Four

Step Two: Make him choose

The images were forever ingrained in his mind. Nothing would make them go away. Men. In Tights. Prancing around. The program some snooty little man with a comb over in a tux had handed him had read Swan Lake. There had been no swans. None that he could tell at any rate. Just a bunch of anorexic twigs in funny looking costumes. One had worn feathers. Perhaps she was the swan. Who knew. Who cared. He had taken a nap.

"Wasn't that the most exciting performance you've ever seen?" It took Alex a moment to realize Addison was being serious.

He rubs the back of his neck. Exciting was a home run or touchdown. Not men dancing around in tights with boney chicks in skirts so stiff they stood straight out. He hadn't wanted to come tonight for this very reason. Nothing about ballet excited him. Addison had asked, pleaded really. She was doing that a lot lately. Pleading in this whiny voice that grated on his nerves. He couldn't say no. He had wanted to, had come to, but in the end he couldn't do it. She went to just about everything he asked her to go to. She didn't complain. Most of the time she pretended to enjoy herself. Coming to this snooze fest was the least he could do. He had even allowed her to come over and dress him, something he was now regretting. The clothes were nice. Really nice. For someone like Mark or Derek. "Yeah. It was something."

Addison smiles at him, squeezing his arm. She looked beautiful. Shining red hair pulled back in a loose bun of some sort, a perfectly cut black sheath that hugged her body like a glove, and a pair of strappy stilettos that did wonders for her legs. Hooking her arm through his she smiles again. He forces one in return, hating the fact that her heels put her a few inches taller than him. It wasn't that he had a complex, it just felt odd. "See. This was nice."

"Yeah. Real nice," Alex mutters. She didn't hear him. The noise from the traffic, as well as a nearby club drowned him out. Club Medusa; where Seattle's beautiful people went. He stares at the club with longing. The line was almost all the way around the block. Left and right people were being turned away. One girl was sobbing and pleading with the bouncer who kept shaking his head. Apparrently she wasn't hot enough. The blonde behind her was. Tall, curvy in all the right places, legs that went on for miles…He sucks in his breath, his groin tightening. He couldn't help it. Addison's boyfriend or not, he was still just a guy. And looking wasn't a crime. Besides, the way the stacked blonde was poured into that chocolate colored dress he would have had to of been a Eunuch not to get hard. Her friend wasn't so bad either. Wavy black hair piled high on her head, slinky black cat suit that left her pale back bear, and fuck me black heels. From the way the bouncer was grinning he wasn't the only one effected.

Then it happened. The blonde turned. He sucks in his breath. No. It couldn't be. Yet it was. Izzie.

Addison wasn't blind. Nor was she stupid. She had seen Alex staring, drool practically running from his mouth. When she had been about to become annoyed the object of his fixation turned and was none other than the woman she was trying to pawn him off on.

While she knew she looked good tonight, she would even go so far as to say a bit sexy, she felt like a rumpled frump when Izzie sashayed across the street. Dressed in a thigh length A line dress and strappy heels it was easy to see why the girl had made a success of modeling.

"Alex!" Izzie threw her arms around the grinning idiot, who seemed to enjoy holding her close just a little to much.

"Dr. Stevens," Addison cleared her throat loudly when Alex's hands slid a little to far down onto the blonde's ass. While she was more than happy to hand the guy over it didn't mean she wanted to see him groping the other woman. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah. It is. Cristina and I had the night off. Thought we would go see what the fuss was about." Izzie nods in the direction of the club across the street. "Gotta say, I'm not really interested anymore."

"Speak for yourself. You don't have Satan as a mother in law." Cristina grumbled, her face twisting into a grimace.

"Nope. No mother in laws for me. Yet. One day though. Soon. I hope." Izzie giggled, then stepped out of Alex's embrace to wrap her arm around Cristina's waist. "So, you guys wanna join us? Get a few drinks?"

"Sure."

"No," Addison bit out the same moment Alex said sure. He looks at her. "I'm sorry. I just do not feel like ruining the lovely evening we had by going to a club that is to loud."

"Oh. Okay." Izzie looks expectantly at Alex.

Addison's frown deepens. "Alex, I'm ready to go home. Now." She couldn't say why she was so put out. She just was.

"Maybe I'm not," Alex snaps back.

"How about them Mariners?" Cristina jokes, exchanging a look with Izzie.

"Yes. How about them Mariners," Izzie echoed. "Yeah, uh we're going to just go."

Neither Addison nor Alex heard or seen them leave. The argument was on.

Last night had been bull shit. Complete bull shit. Who knew Addison could be so domineering? Certainly not him. They had not parted on the best of terms. A couple months ago that would have bothered him. Now, after her treating him like a child in front of his friends, he could care less. Fuck her.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, Alex glances at the clock. Another twenty minutes and he would need to leave. Mariners verses the Rangers. Addison had originally planned on going to the game with him. After last night, who knew?

A pounding on his door causes him to let out another curse. Jumping to his feet, he stomps toward the front door of his apartment. "What?"

Addison scowls at him. "You're not dressed."

Alex glances down at his t shirt and jeans. He was dressed. "You're over dressed for a ball game, don't you think?"

"Ball game? Weren't you listening last night? During intermission? We have tickets to see Madame Butterfly." The snippiness in her voice hit's the last nerve he had.

"Fuck your tickets. We made plans to go to the game weeks ago!" Alex scowls. He hadn't meant to curse at her but damn it he was tired of her attitude lately. Tired of being made to feel like what he liked and wanted wasn't good enough.

"These tickets were not easy to get. You can watch your little ball game later on tonight. I'm sure that little sports channel you love so much will air it." There it was again. That condescending tone. He had had it.

"Its called ESPN. And, I won't have to watch it tonight because I'm going to the game. Now. With, or with out you!" Alex grabbed the two tickets and his cell phone as well as his keys off a nearby counter.

"I'm not giving up the opportunity to see Madame Butterfly for some stupid ball game that only a moron would enjoy!" Addison shrieked. Her face was almost as red as her hair.

"So now I'm a moron? Last night I was an over grown kid, and now I'm a moron. Gee. Thanks a lot!" He shoves past her and steps onto the landing outside his apartment. She follows, shooting him a sour look.

"What am I suppose to do with the extra ticket?" She hisses at him.

"I don't know. What am I suppose to do with mine?" Stupid or not, he had paid a lot of money for the tickets clutched in his fist. The thought of just having to toss one pissed him off all over again.

"I don't know, why don't you call your little friend Izzie. I'm sure she would just love to go with you!"

Gone With The Wind was the original chick flick. If a girl needed a reason to cry Scarlett O'Hara was always good for it.

"All I want is a baby," Meredith sniffed. Her hand reached into the bowl of buttery popcorn that was set between Izzie and she. "Is that to much to ask for?" The words were barely understandable around her chewing.

"You really should just talk to him." Izzie slouched into the corner of the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. Scarlett had just thrown a vase at an ease dropping Rhett Butler.

"I can't!" Meredith grumbles. "You know that I can't."

Izzie rolls her eyes. She knew no such thing. "You really should talk to him."

"And you really should mind your own business!" Meredith tosses a kernel of popcorn in her direction, sticking her tongue out. The tip was lavender in color, stained from the juice in front of her.

Opening her mouth to say something smart back, Izzie lets out a small yelp when her cell phone starts vibrating. "Yeah?" Her eyes widen a bit. Meredith mouths what? "Uh yeah, sure. Yeah. I'll see you there!" She lets out a squeal as soon as the phone is hung up. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Meredith demanding to know what the hell was going on. "Baseball game with Alex!"

This was what she wanted. She wanted to be rid of Alex. Maybe not rid of him, rid of him, but no longer a part of a couple that included him. 'So', Addison thought, 'why am I not happy?' She was alone. That's why. She was alone, and Alex was with Izzie. It didn't take a genius to know that as soon as he had showed her to the door, he had called her. Why wouldn't he? She had been a bitch. While Izzie, Izzie had been there. Trying to help him fix things. She had been angry about that at first. Thinking it was sabotage. Now, looking back, she had to commend Izzie. It had brought her closer to Alex.

"All dressed up with no place to go?"

Turning, she sighs. Mark. Trust him to show up when she was at her lowest. At least she looked good. The dove gray dress was new. Strapless with a mermaid hemline that swirled around her calves. Jewel encrusted stilettos completed the look. As did the matching fringed shawl. "I have someplace to go. Just not sure I want to go. At least not alone."

"What? Grow tired of puppy training Karev?"

He sure knew how to hit below the belt. Or maybe it only seemed that way because it was true. "My relationship has nothing to do with you."

"I think it does," Mark said, his voice low. The dark suit he wore complimented her ensemble. To look upon, one would think it was intentional. A couple out on the town, dressed to the nines. "I think this whole time you've been trying to turn him into someone he isn't."

"Really? And, who, pray tell, am I trying to turn him into?" He didn't need to say it. She knew. She had always known, in the back of her mind, what she was doing. Replacing Mark. On some level, she had wanted the goodness that was Alex, but with some of Mark's sophistication. It was a bit of a shock to admit it to herself, as well as have him call her on it.

Mark runs a finger down her cheek. His mouth lowers to her's. "Me," he whispers against her lips.

The score was 3-2, Mariners. The Rangers had runners on first and third, with Michael Young up to bat. He battles, fouling yet another ball. The air was thick with suspense.

Izzie clutches Alex's arm, her nails digging in a bit. Alex winces. If he said something, she would let go. He wasn't sure he wanted her to. She was mouthing something he couldn't quite understand. Not that it mattered. It was just cute was all. Hell, she was cute. In her Ichiro jersey, faded blued jeans and his ball cap. She had stole his cap. Saying it looked better on her. Which it did.

"No!" She screams, jumping up. He focuses back in on the field. Groaning, he punches the air. Damned if that foul master Young hadn't ripped the ball straight toward center field. It was over. The game was over. The ball was a homer. The win would be 5-3, Rangers. He could see all dreams of The Series crashing down as that ball sailed out.

Then it happened. His man Ichiro takes off. Running. Faster. Faster. He sucks in his breath. The rest of the crowd does the same. Ichiro hits the warning track. Leaping up, with his back to the wall, he catches the ball. The crowd goes wild. Screaming. Chanting his name.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! We won! We won!" Izzie jumps up and down, still clutching his arm. Facing him, her eyes sparkling, she laughs. " We won! We're going to the play offs!" She squeals again, then kisses him. It stuns him at first, then he breaks it.

"Iz...don't. I can't..." She didn't let him finish. She cut him off by pressing her mouth against his once more. This time, he doesn't fight it. He kisses her back, deepening it. Digging his fingers into her hair, he knocks the cap off.


	6. The Plot Thickens

-1_**Author's Note: I am a fairly flexible person when it comes to reviews. Especially if they have something to offer in the way of growth. I understand that not everyone ships the same pairings that I do. However, which pairs I write is my choice. Please respect that. If I get anymore anonymous reviews saying people hate the pairs I write I am going to turn the anonymous reviews off, which would make me sad to do... **_

Chapter Five

The Plot Thickens...

It would be so easy. Just reach across the bed. Trail her fingers along his chest. Press her lips against his throat. Let a little moan out in his ear. It would be so easy to do.

Addison sighs. It would be easy. It was tempting. Mark was right there. Lounged out next to her on the bed. They had forgone attending the opera; opting instead to watch old Aubrey Hepburn movies. She hadn't really wanted to go in the first place. At least not to Madame Butterfly. It had mainly been another way to drive Alex further away. Which it had done. How far was yet to be determined. "So," she starts, then trails off. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I miss you, Addie, a lot more than I thought possible," Mark admitted quietly. A quick glance at his face showed how sincere he was. There was a bit of pleading in his bright blue eyes. The sort she had never seen before. At least not from him.

She chews her lip before replying. "I've missed you, too, Mark." Admitting that was like putting a gun to her head and playing Russian Roulette. One never knew when they pulled that trigger if the chamber held a bullet or not. They closed their eyes, said a little prayer, and squeezed.

"Have you? Missed me?" It was him that reached across the bed. That trailed his fingers along her jaw line. It was all she could do not to shudder. A slight nod was all she could manage in answer to his question. "Do you think you could ever give me another chance?"

oOo

Slamming her bedroom door with enough force that the mirror over her dresser rattled, Izzie's mouth met Alex's. Unlike the kiss at the ballpark, this wasn't sweet. No. This one was hungry, desperate even. Needy hands tore at stubborn clothing. She didn't notice, nor would she care, that one of the buttons on her jersey popped off as Alex pushed it off her shoulder's. His mouth was hot and wet on her neck. She whimpers a bit when nips the soft skin over her pulse.

"Bed," she gasps. Placing her palms against his chest, she pushes. He falls back on the bed, grinning up at her. She smiles back, her hair in her face. Straddling his lap, she press her mouth along his jaw. Reaching down, she tugs his shirt up. He raises up a bit as she pulls it over his head. Tossing it onto the floor, she bends to press her mouth against his again.

oOo

Meredith chewed her lower lip. This was getting more complicated by the minute. Who knew getting pregnant was so hard? She was tempted to go beg Addison for fertility drugs. Something. Anything. Crouching down in front of the store display, she scans the section. The yeast infection creams. Condoms. Pregnancy tests. That was funny. Condoms and pregnancy tests right beside each other. She wondered if they were making a statement. Forget this, you will need this, kind of thing.

"Where are they?" Glancing up at Cristina, she lets out a frustrated sigh.

Cristina crouches next to her. "Hell if I know. It's not like I've ever done this sort of thing before." She quickly looks over the various products the store had to offer. Then she found it. The ovulation kit. She grabs it off the shelf, then tosses it to Meredith. "Here. The final step in your evil baby making scheme."

"It's not evil. And...it's not a scheme," Meredith mutters. There was some truth to Cristina's words though. Not that she would admit it.

Cristina shrugs. "Whatever." Sighing, she stuffs her hands in her pockets. "Listen, Mere, I'm all for you being a parent...I am...it's just...do think this is fair? Not just to Derek...but to the baby as well? What if Addison's right, and he isn't a kid person? What then?"

" I don't know. I haven't really thought that far ahead," Meredith answers uneasily.

"Maybe you should. Trust me, there's nothing worse than knowing one of your parents resents your presence." Cristina looks away for a moment. Lost in memories.

"Derek isn't like that," Meredith defended. "He wouldn't turn his back on his child."

"I never said he would. Just that he might resent this child." Cristina tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. There was no way for her to make Meredith understand. To do so would open old wounds she finally closed.

oOo

Could she? Could she give him another chance? Addison wasn't sure. At this point in her life, she had to sure. She wasn't old. Forty wasn't old. She wasn't getting any younger though. There was no room in her life to make mistakes. Mark would be a mistake. Wouldn't he?

"What is this? Why? Why are you...why now?" She chokes on the words. She didn't need, nor did she want, something like this thrown at her. Not when she was weak. Right now, she was weak. Very weak. While she was ready for the relationship with Alex to end, it wasn't easy. It was never easy when emotions were involved. She had never said she loved him, and he had never said it in return, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. At least on her part, it was there. She was certain it was there on his part as well. They just weren't meant to be. They never should have been. She realized that now.

"Because, Addie, right now...I feel like I can say what it is I need to say...and you'll listen," Mark said. He shifts around on the bed, until he is facing her. "Just this once...I need you to listen."

He wanted her to listen. Addison frowns a bit. Could she? Could she listen to him, without letting it affect her? She wasn't sure. She needed to know, though. So there would never be any doubt. She needed to know what Mark was thinking. What he was feeling. "Okay. I'll listen."

"I love you, Addison. I always have. I always will," he says softly.

oOo

It wasn't right. Alex knew that. He would hate himself in the morning. Hell, Addison and Izzie would hate him in the morning. None of that mattered right now. All that mattered was the feel of Izzie's body beneath his. The sound of her moans in his ear. Hearing his name on her lips. The feel of release. None of it was right. He knew that. The only problem was, if it wasn't right, then why didn't it feel wrong?

"I love you," Izzie whimpered.

Burying his face in her neck, he groans. Not now. Why did she have to say something like that now? Nothing about this was right. Having her say she loved him confused the situation so much more. "Iz," he started to tell her she didn't mean it. Then he looked in her eyes. He saw. He saw the love reflected there. It should have scared him. Made him feel worse. Instead, he kisses her, starting the whole art of making love over again. She says it again, almost moaning the words. Cupping her cheek in one hand, he stares into her eyes. "I love you, too, Iz."

oOo

Mark loved her. A part of her had always wondered about that. It seemed as though no matter what, he kept coming back. He was always there. Waiting. Ready. Addison wasn't sure how to respond. If she was suppose to respond. Not that it mattered. He continued on before she could even open her mouth.

"I know that I don't show it. Hell, I'm not even sure I know how. All I know is what I feel. I love you, Addison," Mark rakes a hand through his hair. Several strands stand on end, giving him a boyish look. "I don't know how to prove that to you. I'm going to try, though. If you give me the chance, I will never stop trying to show you."

That was her undoing. Addison could feel what little resolve she had unraveling. She gives into the urge to touch him. She traces the contours of his face with the tip of her index finger, memorizing every curve, every angle. It would be so easy to take his words to heart. To allow herself to give into the similar feelings she had buried in the furthest recess of her heart. It wouldn't work, though. It never did. Not between them. There would always be someone else. Some he found himself attracted to, that he wanted to sleep with, that he would sleep with. She couldn't go through that again. There was too much hurt. She had fallen for his I Love You's before. It had cost her her marriage to Derek, her self-respect, and a child. It was the child that was hardest to forget. She had made the decision. One she had to live with every day. It never went away. Dropping her hand, she sighs. "I don't know if I can, Mark."

"Is this about Karev? Addie, you and I both know that it's over. Whether either one of you want to admit, it's over. " He sighs, shaking his head. "I've hurt you. I know that...but...you and Karev...you're making a mistake if you stay in that relationship. If you really want to be honest, you made a mistake even starting it. He's an intern Addie. You're a surgeon. You are worlds apart. Not just with the work thing...everything. The kid has no sophistication. No grasp of culture. You...you're sophistication redefined. You're not being fair to yourself...or him, for that matter...by holding on."

He was right. She knew that. It was hard to hear someone else say it. To be so blunt about it. "You think I don't know that? That I'm not aware of every single difference between Alex and myself? I'm aware, Mark. I don't need you to point out my mistakes."

"I'm not judging you. I have no room. I just don't want to see you get hurt," he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"What makes you think I'm going to end up hurt?"

He stares at her for a moment before answering her. " I know you. You've allowed yourself to have feelings for him. Never mind how misplaced they might be...you've got them. Which means when it ends...and it will end...you're going to be hurt. It won't matter if you end it, or he's end it. You will end up hurt. I'll be there, though. To help pick up the pieces."

They came unbidden. Hateful tears. Dammit. She didn't want to cry. Wiping at them, she chokes back a sob. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? It won't work, Mark. We both know that. You and me...we don't work!"

"Maybe in the past we haven't...but whose to say we can't make it work now?" He demanded. "I love you...and I'm sitting here...telling you. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"I don't know," she sobs.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her onto his lap. Smoothing her hair from her face, he kisses her forehead. "All I'm asking for is a chance. A chance to be the kind of man you could love...the kind of man you deserve. That's all I want Addie...just a chance."

"I don't know if I can," she whispers against his chest. It felt right, having his arms around her. She felt safe. Loved. "I want to, Mark. I do. God, you don't know how badly I do. I just don't know if I can."

He holds her tighter, nodding. "I'll just have to keep showing you, then. Until you know."


	7. Explosive Results

-1Chapter Six

Confession Is Good For The Soul

There was always a choice to make. Of course, it couldn't be a simple red or blue choice. No. It had to be a life-altering, affect more than one person kind of choice. Addison or Izzie. Alex takes a sip of his beer, then mutters a curse under his breath. The choice wasn't as hard as he was making it. To be honest, the choice was already made. It was just a matter of how to break it to her. Did he just come out and say the last six months have been swell, but that's over now? Or did he explain things? Right. That would go over well. Explaining to her that he had always loved Izzie. That the only reason he had even started something with her was because Izzie had said she couldn't. Right. That would go over really well. Best to just tell her things were over. That they had too many differences.

"One of them nights, Karev?" Joe wiped the bar down a few inches from him.

Alex snorts, a slight grin on his mouth. "Yeah. You could put it that way." He ponders the idea of telling Joe the whole situation, then decides against it. Mostly because George and Callie had walked in. They head for a corner booth, only Callie giving him a slight wave. He watches as George lovingly takes her jacket, then helps her ease down onto the seat. Callie takes his hand, placing it on her stomach. George grins, says something that has them both laughing. That was what he wanted. He wanted what George and Callie had. Never thought he would see the day when he was jealous of George. "I'm in love, Joe. For the first time in my life, I'm actually in love."

Joe raises an eyebrow. "Wow. Addison's one lucky woman." There was some unease in his voice.

Taking another sip of his beer, Alex sighs. "Who says it's Addison?"

"Oh. I just assumed," Joe trails off.

"I don't know what to do, man. I just...don't know...you know? I mean, I've never felt this way about someone. And, I don't know what I'm suppose to say to Addison. How am I suppose to tell her we're over?"

'I should have gotten that psych degree,' Joe thinks as he mulls around how to answer him. Most guys, he would send them off with a free beer and a life is short speech. This was Alex, though. His friend. What he said to him mattered. "You need to tell her the truth. That you don't love her. That you think it best you go your separate ways. That she deserves a man who is going to love her. And...whatever you do...don't tell her you're in love with Izzie."

Alex chokes on the last drink of beer he had taken. "Who said it was Izzie? I never said..." Joe raises an eyebrow. "Fine. It's Izzie."

" 'Course it is. It's always been Izzie. I know that. You know that. Never could figure out why you even tried to make whatever it was you had with Addison into something more. Told you then, and I'll tell you now, you are never going to be good for anyone other than Izzie."

"Right." Alex sets his empty beer bottle on the bar. This wasn't going to be easy. The sooner he did it, though, the better.

The bell over the door jingles again. Alex wasn't sure why he turned his head to look, he just did. Then he wished he hadn't. There stood Addison. Wearing that fuzzy white sweater she loved so much with a pair of sand colored slacks. He had never been able to get her to relax enough to wear blue jeans. Even to ballgames she had worn slacks and heels. She looks around a bit, then spots him. The smile on her lips doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I was just thinking about you. And how we need to talk."

'Perfect opening,' Alex mused to himself. "Yeah. You're right. We do need to talk."

She nods. "The sooner the better."

"Now's good. Now works for me," he pops open the fresh bottle of beer Joe had set in front of him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Addison nods. "I know. I don't think we should either. Not after what happened tonight."

Alex experienced a moment of panic. How she knew about him and Izzie, he didn't know. Unless Meredith had been home. Not that Meredith would tell Addison. Not that it mattered who had told her. She knew. "Look, it's not like I planned on sleeping with Izzie, it just...happened."

Addison felt the blood drain from her face. It slowly crept back up, bringing a flush with it. "You cheated on me?"

"Yeah...but," he trails off. Nothing he said would make things right. No matter what way he spun it, she was right. He had cheated on her. "Yeah."

Addison runs a hand through her hair. All reason was quickly fleeing. The fact that she had been about to tell him she couldn't see him anymore because she wanted to try again with Mark seemed to be escaping her. Instead, all she could think about was he had cheated. "How long?"

Alex hesitates. "Just tonight."

She laughs, almost hysterically. "That's rich. That is just...rich. You slept with Izzie. Her idea, right? She made the first move?"

Frowning, Alex sets his beer down. Something wasn't right here. Addison wasn't acting right. Before he can question her on it, the door opens again. This time it was Cristina and Meredith who hurry in, hair and jackets wet. Izzie was right behind them. Their eyes meet for a moment. Addison narrows her's, then follows his line of vision. What she does next confuses him more. She starts clapping. "Bravo, Izzie," she calls. "Good job! Getting him to sleep with you." She turns back toward Alex. "I hope you used protection. If you didn't, you just fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"Addison," Meredith starts to say something. Izzie lays a hand on her arm, shaking her head. "She doesn't have any right to say that. She's the one who asked you to get Alex to cheat." The moment the words left her mouth, she realized her mistake. The bar seemed to fall silent. Everyone waiting with baited breath to see how the rest would unfold.

oOo

Blaming Meredith would be easy. Except, Izzie knew there was no one to blame but herself. A tell tale burning in her eyes made her blink. A tear slipped down her cheek. Alex was still just sitting there. Saying nothing.

"I didn't mean..."Meredith trailed off. Nothing she said would fix the damage her words had caused. Oh to be able to press rewind. "I'm sorry, Iz."

Izzie smiles sadly. "For what? You didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"It was my idea," Addison starts. She doesn't finish. The look Alex sent her way told her not to. Nothing she said had any bearing with him anymore.

"Thanks for the beer, Joe," Alex pulls a twenty from his wallet, slaps it on the bar. "I would stick around to finish it, but...I don't think I could stomach the company."

"Alex," Izzie lays a hand on his shoulder as he passes by her. He shrugs her touch off, not even looking in her direction. The tears she had been barely holding back start to stream down her face.

Meredith wraps an arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Izzie."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Meredith. I did. I should have been honest with him. I should have told him...instead...I just..." Izzie shakes her head. She looks at the floor. A tear plops on the toe of her tennis shoe.

oOo

Cristina looks over at Addison. She was just standing there, calm as could be. Of course. Why wouldn't she? She had gotten what she had wanted. "At least you got what you wanted. Guess that is all that counts, right? Addison gets what she wants, the hell with everyone else. It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

Addison looks toward Callie. She had at least one friend. Callie shakes her head, disappointment clouding her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know...I came here to end it with him. To just...end it...and I don't know...I guess he thought I knew...and when he told me...that he was breaking up with me for Izzie...I don't know...I just...I don't know what happened!"

Meredith sighs, she looks at Izzie. Izzie lets out a shaky breath, then says "It's fine. I shouldn't have agreed to begin with. I should have just told you to end it. Instead...I just...I don't know...I just wanted Alex. And it didn't seem to matter how I got him. It should have. It should have mattered. Because now...he's gone...and...he's gone."

**Author's Note: The anonymous comment wasn't directed at any one reviewer. If you felt it was directed at you, then I apologize. I have gotten quite a few "anonymous" reviews from people wanting to tell me what a horrible writer I was or how my stories suck because they are not MerDer or Gizzie or Addex. And yes, I am a flexible person. Even flexible people get bent out of shape on occasion, especially when they cannot send a P.M. to the reviewer asking what they meant by their comment. **


End file.
